broken gems
by thefrozenking
Summary: what happens when a male gem falls to earth and fall in love with pearl
1. chapter 1

(silver halite's P.O.V)

I was falling. I had to think fast. Land on my back sacrificing the last the gem on my back or land on my book bag and lose precious items that could never be remade. I made my sacrifice and landed on my back braking my second gem. I crashed into a small building. I am pretty sure it had the word pizza on a sign outside. When the smoke cleared I saw the crystal gems at the entrance of the large hole in the wall with weapons at the ready. Quickly I reached for my book bag and pulled a tethered flag that belonged to a rose quarts. Pearl approach me with caution then she summoned her spear seeing that I was a gave me a warm smile before a passed out.

(pearls P.O.V)

the blue male gem was friendly which was a good thing or we would have to destroy him. He gave me a tethered flag that belonged to rose. Then he blacked out. I did a small in injury check the top of his to part of his body. What suppressed me is the fact that he had two gems both broken and he wasn't a fusion. If he was a fusion he would already split. After Steven healed him I took him to my side of the temple. Garnet didn't trust him and no telling what Amethyst would do with him. Each of the crystal gems had homes for privacy and guests. I took him in and I lay down him on my couch. After he was put down he retread into his gem. he appeared a second later looking different he kept his height which meant he was taller than me by four inch's, his outfit changed, his shirt is now a blue and gray checkered shirt with rolled up jeans were a royal blue, and his work shoes were a silver color. I sat down at the part of the couch with enough room for me to sit. I could se his lean build body formed through his shirt. I barely touched him when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

(Silver's P.O.V)

I was asleep when someone touched my side. I opened my eyes to see the very beautiful pearl siting right next to me. I sat up which put my face closer to hers. I am guessing she was studying me we were about three inches away. We started to lean into each other. The door open reveling a short amethyst rambling on about something I couldn't hear. Her eyes were so indulging I didn't want to look away. Please tell me this was her, the gem grandmother and the star fragment told me about, the pearl that I would marry. There's only one-way to find out, Try.

(Pearls P.O.V)

Year after Rose died I found the smallest star fragment, I thought it was insignificant so I used it on a wish to see what the future held for me. What I saw I was not expecting. I saw me leaning on a blue and silver male gem in a hammock watching a meteor shower. That vision had taken me back a little, But I wonder if this was him. His eyes were hypnotizing. His eyes were blue and had the smallest ring of gray around his black pupils. We seemed to pull closer to each other till we heard amethyst yell "just kiss he already". Her comment earned her a spear and katana being thrown at her, she ran away before our weapons could hit her. She kept making obnoxious noises and stupid songs about us making us chase her. We chased he through the temple doors. I was so close to catching amethyst, But I heard choking noises behind me. I turned around to see garnet holding the male gem by his shirt collar pulling back her gloved fist. This is not going to go well.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken gems

Chapter 3

(Silver's P.O.V)

I was helping pearl chase amethyst when suddenly I was lifted off the ground by a large red weaponized hand. I knew I could be screwed. I looked at the hands owner to see the very tall garnet. She threw her punch and everything seemed to go in slow-motion. Pearl was too far away to stop her, and amethyst had stopped to watch the show. A teen with curly black hair had just appeared to have seen the situation and started running at garnet. I activated my back gem and summoned my armor to protect myself. Garnets fist made contact and sent a shock wave that blasted everyone off their feet. When the sand settled there was only one person standing. That person was garnet; I was crouching on the ground because I had the wind knocked out of me. "you seem like a good person, don't make me think otherwise "Garnet said. I could only give her a thumb up. She walked away leaving me in a lot of pain. After regaining myself I walked over to pearl and helped her of the ground. "Sorry for the rude manners, I think I didn't tell you my name earlier, my name is Silver Halite" I said. We all noticed the sun was down and all of us started to feel the wear of night. "silver this might sound odd but would you like to sleep with me, I mean you sleep on the couch in my house" Pearl said "I don't think I have a choice" I said.

(Pearl's P.O.V seven hours later)

When I woke up I heard nothing. No floorboards creaking, no sounds of breathing, not even a slight breeze. Silver must be around the temple somewhere. I decided to take a shower for the beginning of the day. I grabbed all necessary items and my bikini like bathing suit. Three minute stroll later I was at the water fall. I quickly changed from my regular clothes to my bikini. I placed my stuff on a rock and entered the water fall, it was colder than normal but I just shrugged. I heard light humming behind a wall of water. I parted the water to see silver in bathing trunks washing himself. I screamed losing my step, my scream startled silver and he also lost his footing. We both fell in to the pond below. The water froze over us. We worked as a team to get free of our icy prison. We broke the ice and crawled out of the ice water. I laid on the grass next to the pond while silver ran and got his satchel . He managed to pull out a blanket and placed it on me. He seemed to be slightly cold so I pulled him into the blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey how's it going peps its thefrozenking here again with another chapter update. I just felt like trying to talk to you people. I have something to talk about at the end of the chapter so be sure to check that out, and I will talk to you in a minute.

(Silvers P.O.V)

I ran across the frozen pond to grab my infinity satchel. I ran back to pearl who was shivering on the grass. I pulled out a large gem Foot Soldier Military Wool Blanket. She accepted the blanket and wrapped herself and managed to pull me in at the same time. Usually I wouldn't feel this cold since I'm an ice elemental gem but something was not right. I would have to question the tactics of the healer gem that saved me. The pearl besides me still seemed cold but I returned to normal temperature moments ago. I removed myself from the slightly soaked blanket. I reached deep into my satchel and pulled out undergarments, a gray flannel shirt, dark blue jeans, a light blue muscle shirt, socks and my trusty hiking boots. "How many things can you fit in that thing? "Pearl asked "anything that can fit in the opening, it's what I call an infinity satchel "I replied back. "Infinity, like forever infinity?" pearl asked "precisely "I said. She dried herself and passed me the wet blanket. "Well silver, if you weren't formed here on earth where were you formed?" pearl asked. "To know that you have to know the history of my family, you might want to sit down" I said. I grabbed a sphere from my bag, and pressed a button on the bottom. The sphere started to started to project images of gems. "My grandmother Tourmaline was a brilliant scientist on gem world; she created what we call the miracle shot. Her project was shot down by the diamonds because no one would step forward to test it, she ended started a different secret project she made the first male gem my father Halite. He ended falling for my mother Purple Fluorite, but when they found out that she was keeping my father one of the greatest genetic inventions a secret they banished her from the planet. Escaping with my father and mother in tow they found a populated planet and stayed there for a couple of decades before they were attacked by a battle ship named the suburban, the three of them managed to overtake nine other well trained gem warriors… are you still listening? "I asked. "Yes, why do you ask? "Pearl asked while getting up and changing "you looked like you were day dreaming. Well anyway they moved and scatted the signal that the ships make so the fleet couldn't track them, another planet was located where they only made 2 more gems using the same tech as a kindergarten, the older one was my sister ruby and the second one was my older brother krypt, Decades later grandmother Tourmaline followed up on the miracle shot and I was created without my mother dying, but this was like 8 millenniums ago." I said. I turned to look at pearl to see her turn a bright red. Tring to figure out what made her red didn't take me much time "I'm sorry I should have went behind a rock or something "I stated. Pearl only walked and grabbed her stuff. She ended up changing right in front of giving me as much of a view as I did with her. She finished dressing and looked at me. I could feel a small bit of my blue blood leaking from my nose she looked at me a bit below the belt and saw it, she turned red again, and I only looked down. "I hear it a good thing if a flag pole is at full mass" I said nervously chuckling. She slightly laughed too. The rumble of loud engines alerted us. Pearl ran and I followed her. We rushed out of the entrance /exit of what I'm guesting was a temple. The other crystal gems were watching the suburban land they ready their weapons but I told them these gems were my family and they had no reason to attack people who weren't hostile. The bay door opened to reveal a bruised and badly beaten family I rushed to their aid. I managed to help gently lay them on the ground and hold my sleeping niece. "Help, I need a medic, the gem healer, somebody help me their gems are broken "I yelled the teenage with black curly hair ran toward me and licked his hands and touched their gems. The cracks disappeared like they weren't even there. The crystal gems were kind of enough to help me put them in there respected the end garnet left, amethyst and Steven took off the to explore the suburban and me and pearl staved together. "I have to check my room you welcome to tag along. "I said to pearl she only gave a nod a sudden roar canceled our trip to my room. -  
I started this chapter at 5:25 and it like 9:15 but what wanted to talk about is rebooting a delated story of mine 'Project Recycled' let me know in the comments and I will see you next time 


	5. Chapter 5

(Silvers P.O.V)

We turned the corner to see Amethyst and Steven running away from a large blue dragon and they hid behind us and pearl summoned her spear but I used my hand to lower hers. I raised my hand up and the dragon started to slow down. When it was fully stopped I patted its snout."It's been a long time, Maximus" I said "You know this thing?" pearl asked. "Yeah, some people would call him a pet but I say he's a companion." I said. Max nudged me and I knew what that meant. "They kept you in your room for a long time havent they" I asked the dragon,he only nodded his head." You can go out side but no getting into trouble and I want you back before I wake up, got it" I said. Max knodded his head and took off out the bay door." He gets cranky when he can't go out side" i said. "I can see that" Pearl said. "Yeah I'm gonna take off i got things I need to be doing" Amethyst and Steven said. "Amethyst being lazy is not something to do" Pearl said. "Whatever" Amethyst said walking away with Steven in tow. "Silver!" four different voices yelled at the same time I got sandwiched between my were crushing the air out of me. "We have a guest"I said with the last but of air in my lossend their grip on me and an escaped from the middle off the circle. "Pearl this is my dad Halitemy mom, purple Jade,my older sister Ruby, my older brother Krypt and my niece white Dimond, family this is Pearl."i said. "The pearl mentioned by grandmother and the star fragment" Krypt asked. "yes she's the one" i said "pearl!" my family yelled. We got squished together and we started to blush but not from my family's actions it was from our pelvis rubbing together. a bell rang out and everyone except for Pearl knew what that meant."pearl whould you like to come to dinner with me and my family?" I asked."Dinner sounds great" Pearl followed us to the mess hall. "Grab whatever you want" I said. There was an assortment of fresh fruits vegiables some types of protines and other foodly foods."not that its any of my buisness, but why dose your family seem like they havent seen you for a while?" Pearl asked. "Its because they have'nt, years ago my family and myself were on a far away planet. Other gems wanted to take Diamond away beleaving that there should only be Blue,Yellow and Pink diamonds that should be alive at the time and someone needed to stay and fight. So while my family got away, I held the front lines. They captured me ,tourcherd me and nearly exacuted me by smashing my gem and cutting off my head , but my shirt ripped in the back to reveal my second gem. They demanded I defused but I simply replied 'I am only one man born with two gems.i need both to survive. They used a Gem Destabilizer on me and I blacked out weeks went by and I dide'nt reforme. They threw both gems into a cell and I reformed, I'm lucky only one of my gems cracked from being thrown aginst a metal wall. I sommoned my armor and thats what really peaked their intress. Years later i escaped and fell to beforeI escaped I destroyed their engines and power cores." I said. We place or drinks and plates on the table. "power core depleation, power core replacment recomended" the on board speakers blerted."We got to run across the ship".


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update everything going by so fast when you're trying to get ahead in way on to the story. (Silvers P.O.V) we ran across the ship,sliding down stairs and rushing down reached a reality large blast door that was labeled danger."you don't have anything metallic on you,do you?"I asked."the only thing I have is a bracelet Steven bought for me" pearl replied."can you put it in that item basket for me there's some highly electric, electrical equipment in here"I did what she was asked and put the bracelet in the basket.i sommoned my armor on pearl to give her more protection."hey what about don't have anything metal on you?" pearl asked."im mostly made out of metal" I said hitting a button on the side of a door started to open and bolts of electricity sparked every walked on a catwalk in between many working gears and parts.i pulled out the large power core and set it to the side."pearl can you pass me that core over there" I asked ."sure" pearl walked over with the core and handed me the core i slide the core In and started to count down. Ten seconds later the onboard computer system blared 'core fully operational'.we walked over to the door and it closed behind us."is it always that easy?"pearl asked."sometimes"i said.i unsommoned the armor around pearl and walked over to the basket."here you go"I tookthe jewelry and put it on."race you to the mess hall" I said."you about to lose then"pearl lined up."3.2. !"we bothyelled at the same were pretty much dead even the whole both ran through the mess hall doors and sat down at the same time."dead even"pearl said."your fast"I said."you are to"pearl said."im going to fix that ice box real to heal me?"i nodded her head and a moment later the machine was up and running."that was fast"pearl said."it helps if you been around broken things your whole life."i family walked in and each grabed a plate of food, juice and ice and sat way through the meal my sister ruby spoke up."So pearl is everything intact.I mean down south in you lower reagon."she was about to be smaked in the back of the head by my mother but I threw my sword cutting a couple of hairs of the side of her head."you have no bisness asking that ruby especilly from you brothe r soon to be wife."my mother said while i got up and walked away.


	7. Poll info

All right guys and gals if you checked my channel you'd see a poll.I need you to answer the poll for me to make a to you all later


End file.
